And they meet again
by VayaKilljoy
Summary: Lucas, the Christ. Delia is the daugher of Damian Thorn.They meet each other accidentaly at a fair. They have to pretend nothing is wrong. But they have to battle each other to death in the meantime. Actually there's a mistake i can't correct for some reason. So, "Roxxi" will be "Hannah" and "George" will be "Joseph".
1. Meeting

"_Now kids, this is Lucas. He's new at class. Say hello to Lucas." As the children said what the teacher obeyed, the blond boy examined the classroom. All the children were smiling-a new classmate is always fun. Except a girl in the corner. She was staring at Lucas with her big brown eyes. She knew everything. Lucas didn't get scared. What could he do to him anyway?_

"_Lucas, the only empty seat is near Delia, over there." The teacher said and showed the girl. _

_Since Lucas sat near her, he knew they would be something worse than two simple enemies._

"Hey George!" I shouted and hugged my boyfriend. "What are the plans for tonight?" I said.

He didn't speak, thinking. "I think we should go to the fair. But not alone." He answered.

"What do you mean?" i was really confused.

"Why don't you take your best friend and I can take mine."

"Double date?" I asked.

"No. Not likely."

I sighed. "I don't know if Delia likes the fair."

"Come on Roxxi! You can convince her!"  
"Why do you want a double date?"

"First, it's not a double date and second, I'm gonna bring Lucas with me whatever in God's name happens, so…" I answered me. I started laughing. "You're unbelievable."

**At the fair**

I walked with Delia in the crowd. We were supposed to meet George and Lucas at the roller coasters.

"You'll see, George's friend is nice." I said to Delia, who was paler than a ghost.

"What's his name again?" she asked.

I tried to remember it. Shit, I never remember that name!

"I don't remember." I admitted.

"Then how do you know he is nice?"

"George told me."

"Why do you believe whatever he says?"

"Delia stop it!" I shouted. She laughed. This might have ended up to a fight if George didn't appear in front of us. A blond boy was behind him.

"Hey girls!" he said. "Delia, this is Lucas."

Immediately, I felt like things froze for a second. Delia stared at Lucas. He starred at him.

"Do you know each other?" I asked.

"Yes. We were classmates in junior high." Lucas explained without leaving Delia from his eyes.

_I smell exes _I thought.

The train or whatever this thing where you go up and down is called was fun. I sat near George in font. Lucas and Delia sat three seats behind.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I tell you what it was. They know each other, they dated, but they broke up because one of them cheated the other one."

"Who cheated who mister 'I-can-see-the-past'?" I joked.

"Delia cheated Lucas."

"No, way. If Delia doesn't like a guy, she breaks up with him."

"And, seriously, do you think Lucas could cheat on a girl? Like, what_ is_ that? The joke of the year? And how do you know Delia was like that always?"

I sighed. "You are right. Maybe they weren't a couple. Or maybe they broke up with no reason and now…" I turned back. Delia was looking at the left, Lucas at the right.

"Yeah, someone cheated." I ended up to the conclusion.


	2. Train of Love you say?

"The train was fun" I said after a ride. "What's next?"

George looked around. He's look stopped at a pink building at a shape of a heart.

"Oh, no. No Joseph, not train of love. Please no." I whispered, hoping Lucas and Delia didn't hear me.

"Come on, what can possibly happen?" he said. I didn't feel released.

"Guys, what about Train of Love now?" I asked Lucas and Delia. Lucas frowned. Delia seemed disgusted.

"I don't take no for an answer guys. Come on." Joseph said. They both looked like: _Who do you think you are? _But, they agreed.

I believe in miracles.

As we got in the train, I realized we were alone. Me and Joseph at the front, Lucas and Delia behind us. It was quiet.

A stupid love song came out the megaphones and little pink Cupids started to fly around us. The walls were decorated with hearts, big and small. Uh, why did we agree anyway?

I was so bored in there.

So did a pigeon which had entered somehow the place.

And a raven.

Weird.

I was about to start snoring when I heard a splash from the back. Joseph and I turned around, to see an empty boat where our friends sat a while ago.

"What the heck-"I started. We started get panicked, but then we heard something from the front.

The pigeon and the raven were fighting with each other. What the hell s going on here?

"I don't know!" Joseph shouted. Did I say that out loud?

Before I could say anything else, I saw Delia's hand holding the boat. Her one eye was purple.

"Delia what-?" Joseph started but then we saw Lucas getting in the boat using his one hand, the other one seemed like broken.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked.

"The boat moved like insane and then it drop us down." Delia explained.

"As we were trying to get back up, we got hurt." Lucas continued.

"For God's sake!" I said. "Get up out of here!" I shouted, noone knows to whom. But I was sure there were microphones and cameras in there. But silence answered me. Even the pigeon and the raven had stopped fighting and they were standing there quietly, but ready to fight again.

"God…" Joseph mumbled. "Hey guys, come to our boat. They other one's shit."

We helped them get to our boat and thankfully after some minutes we were out.

"Excuse me, can you tell me were the nearest hospital is?" I asked him.

He didn't answer to me because Delia pulled me back.

"What are you doing?"

"You guys need to go to the hospital." I explained.

"No, we don't." Lucas and Delia said together. Then they glared at each other like they hated themselves for that.

"Things can happen, okay? It's no big deal." Lucas said.

I sighed. "Nice idea, stupid. 'What can happen?' These were your words!" I shouted at Joseph. "We'll never gonna trust you again on where to go." I added half angry half joking

"No, I'm sure he's not gonna say any idea to the future." Delia said.

Lucas glared at her. "Don't even think of-"

"Don't even think of what?" Joseph asked.

Lucas turned to him. "Nothing."


	3. Home form the battle

**Lucas' POV**

I went to my house after an hour. Seeing noone was there I walked out and went to the nearest church. Saint Paul.

I opened the door. It was empty.

"Father. Help me." I mumbled and started to pray.

**Delia's POV**

Dad wasn't home when I arrived. Neither did Alexander.

Exhausted, I took a warm bath.

Then, I examined my eye.

Darn son of God did a nice job. I walked in the kitchen to get some ice. As I picked the ice up, I saw something to my hand.

The three sixes. 666

Why were they in my hand? I sighed and with the ice on my eye, I started examining it.

It seemed it was there for years. But that wasn't possible.

**Lucas' POV**

I finished my pray two hours ago.

I got up. My hand didn't hurt. Not at all. I smiled.

"Thank you Father."

Back to my house my mother was waiting for me.

"Lucas, are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded and she smiled.

"Then get straight to bed. You look so tired. We will talk about it first thing in the morning."

"There's nothing to say mother. She appeared. So did her brother."

**Delia's POV**

"Delia?" I heard an innocent voice. I opened my eyes. Alexander was back.

Without a word I checked his hand. He didn't have the mark. And instead, I did.

_You are the one Delia. _A voice said in my head.

I got up.

I was the one who will beat Christ. Not my brother. Me. I.


	4. Just a coincidence

**Hannah'POV**

**The next day**

I walked out of the classroom. I was still confused by what happened yesterday.

I just didn't feel like Delia's injuries were accidental.

I mean, I saw them. I listened to what they said- or what they didn't. It is obvious they hate each other.

I tried to find Joseph. He's class was empty. I called him. He didn't answer.

_Where are you?_ I sent him. Great. Now I'll be alone for the rest day.

Delia didn't come to school that day. She was ill.

But Lucas wasn't.

I was sure Lucas' arm was broken. But today he was fine.

I sighed. My imagination drove me crazy. Maybe his hand had a bruise of something. The boat was broken.

They were exes. It was just a coincidence. Everything is a coincidence.

Relaxed, I walked to my locker. When I opened it, a raven was staring at me.

It seemed familiar.

Way familiar.

Then, a white pigeon flew in my locker and started fighting with the raven, which left. The pigeon gave me a look, like saying 'It's all right'. And it flew away.

I shook my head. A pigeon gave me a look? A _pigeon_?

Hannah, you should see a doctor.

Immediately.

Before you think that they were the exact same pigeon and raven from yesterday.

What the hell?


	5. One pigeon is enough

In girls' bathroom, I tried to think.

How can they be the same birds anyway? They followed me? And if yes, why didn't I see it before?

And why was it staring at me?

Does that have to do with Delia and Lucas? Where did that come from?

And why Joseph is not answering?

Oh God.

I opened the faucet. Then closed it again. I've cleaned up my hands three times just in case some one comes. It was useless.

My phone rang. I opened it. I had a message.

_Sorry I didn't answer, I'm at the school nurse. _

_Joseph_

I closed my phone and put it back to my pocket. What happened to Joseph?

I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was a real mess.

I decided to forget the birds for a while and grabbed my brush from my bag.

Joseph shouldn't see me like that.

"Joseph?" I gasped.

We were at a silent corner to speak.

He's white face was full of bittings. His black hair where uncombed. His black eyes were red. His clothes were cut.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You won't believe me." He answered.

I sighed. "Trust me, I will."

"Ravens attacked me."

I frowned. "What?"

"See? I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"No, no. I believe you." I said, shaking my head. "Can you say me details?"

"Well, I was walking at the basketball field, when some ravens got close to me. I didn't pay attention. But then they started to bit me and I fell on the ground."

"And…?"

"You won't believe me."

"Come on Joseph!"

"A pigeon."

"A pigeon what? What did a pigeon do?"

"Nothing!"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"A pigeon just came close to me! And the ravens left!" he shouted.

What the hell? Now, Hannah, is _that _a coincidence?

"Why are you staring like that?" Joseph asked me.

i shook my head. "A raven was at my locker a while ago." I answered. "And two birds, a pigeon and a raven were at Train of Love yesterday."

Joseph sighed. "I believe it's just a coincidence."

"That's what I'm telling to myself all day Joseph! But, how?"

"I don't know Hannah. I don't know."


	6. We need to talk

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Me and Delia were returning to our houses after school. It was a perfect time to ask her about the party.

"I mean I'm not coming to your Christmas party tomorrow!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I imagine who is gonna be there!" she shouted.

"If you mean Lucas, ok he will be there! But there will be a lot of other people. You won't have to even talk to him." I replied.

"Also, we both know I am _not _a Christian!" she said.

"So? It's a party! You don't have to be a Christian to come. Come for fun." I answered. "Secondly, I doubt that there are gonna be three people who will celebrate because Christ was born in there!" I completed. She remained silent, and then sighed.

"No." Delia mumbled at last. "I'm not coming."

"Ugh, come on! Do it for me!" I begged.

"I'm not gonna celebrate Christ's birth for noone!" she shouted. We remained silent.

When we reached her house, she left without saying goodbye.

_What a weird girl _I thought and then ran to my house. I was late.

**Two hours before the party.**

I was alone at the living room, waiting for Joseph to come at help me decorate the place.

I was still thinking about Delia. I'm ok, you are not a Christian. But. First, show some respect to the other religions. Second, I can't believe she will stay all alone at her house in Christmas day.

Also, _what the hell is wrong with Lucas?_

Maybe they do hate each other but that's not an excuse for leaving me without my best friend today.

I decided to talk to her these days.

I heard the bell. "It's open!" I shouted and Joseph came in.

"Ho-ho-ho!" he joked and kissed me. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I feel better now that I see you."

"Shut up!"

So, we started decorating. We moved the furniture, we decorated the Christmas tree and some other stuff I am bored to do alone.

After we finally finished. We had 45 minutes to get ready.

I took my shower and chose a fine blue dress for tonight.

My phone rang.

It was Delia.

"Hey girl, wanna hang out with me tonight?" she asked.

"Um, wish I could, but tonight is the party." I answered. What was her game anyway.

"Uh, yeah, the _party._ You're gonna leave me alone then?"

"Don't act like a cry baby you can still come you know." I said.

"No way."

"And I'm not leaving the party in no way too, so unless you come, we will talk tomorrow."

"Let me ask you a question: You don't have any other friends. Who is gonna be in the party?"

What the hell? "I have friends you know. I invited twenty people. Well, eighteen without you and Joseph."

"Seventeen."

"Why?"  
"Do you really count Lucas in?"

"Stop it okay? Lucas is a good guy."

"That's the point!" she shouted and closed the phone.

We really need to talk tomorrow.

I don't care if she hates Lucas, or she is not a Christian or whatever.

The point is my mood is horrible after every time we have a conversation like that.

And I don't want her ruin my happiness.


	7. Again and again

_Lucas sat at his chair. Delia stared at her new classmate._

"_Where are you from?" she asked him._

"_New York."_

"_We are on New York."_

"_We came back with my family. Why are you so interested?"_

"_Children! Be quiet back there!" the teacher said._

"_Sorry miss." Lucas. _

"_Sorry miss." Delia joked. He did nothing. "Don't even dare to touch my brother or you will be really sorry."_

_Lucas turned at her._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." He said._

"_Yeah right. If you dare, try to kill him with your 'holy' hand and I'll show you what my hand can do."_

"_I don't want to hurt you or your brother. In fact, I don't know what you are talking about right now." Lucas answered without any anger in his voice. _

_Delia furious hit his leg with hers. Lucas did nothing. She tried again and again, with no result. _

_In the end, she gave up. Lucas smiled._

"_Evil always wants to threaten good. But it can't. It never could, can or will be able to beat good. Evil fails" He said staring at his book. _

_Delia stared for a while at him, then angry gave up for the second time._

"_Again and again." Lucas completed._

_The girl, her eyes glowing from anger took a pencil and draw at line in the middle of the desk._

"_Your space" she said showing the right. "My space _**[Lol. Myspace] **_. Don't dare to touch mine." _

_Lucas touched the left one with his finger. Again and again._

"_Never think that I'll be afraid of you."_


	8. After the party

When the last person left me house, I realized that the party was fun.

Actually, it was amazing.

I thought that I wouldn't have such a good time without Delia, without my best friend. Way weird.

It was like I didn't need her that night.

I danced with Joseph the most of the time.

I shouldn't say this but ok: I had a wonderful time with a bunch of other girls. I could say I preferred them from Delia.

I felt horrible.

But thankfully, I felt like that after the party was over.

**The next morning**

I woke up at twelve because of my mum. I turned to the other side to win some more minutes of sleep, but my phone rang.

For a moment I thought it was the alarm clock so I turned it off and threw it to the ground.

But then, I realized I didn't have an alarm clock in my phone.

I almost fell form my bed to reach my mobile.

I had a call from Delia.

Oh God.

I called her back.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"Oh Delia I'm sorry I didn't want to do that."

"Why did you do it then?"  
"If I said that o thought the ring was the alarm clock would you believe me?"

"No."

"So, I thought it was the alarm clock."

"Whatever?"

"Exactly."

"So, do you want me to pass by or you have another party?"

"Shut up!"

"You know what? The only thing I hear from your mouth lately is 'shut up'!"

"I'm sorry. But you act like…"

"Like what?"

"Like a baby. You make me feel horrible because _you _didn't come to the party."

"If I act like a baby, you act like my mum! And you are not my mum! And you know what? It's not my fault that you feel like shit everytime I say no 'kay?"

I didn't find anything to answer.

"Anyway, do you want me to pass by from yours?" Delia asked. It was useless to continue the argument.

"I just woke up. Why don't we do something later? In the afternoon maybe?"

"'Kay. I'll call you later." She answered.

"All right. Bye."

I kept holding the phone near my ear for a while, hearing the beeps before I fall .asleep again.


	9. At the cinema

We decided to meet at the cinema. I really didn't know what movie was on, but what does it matter? We weren't going to see the movie anyway.

"So, why are you so mad again?" Delia asked me after we bought our tickets. We were the only people who would watch the movie. We sat at two seats in the middle.

"You know Delia, sometimes… I don't know, you make me feel sad when I do stuff without you. And I think you want that." I said calmly.** [Is there such a word?] **

"What makes you think that?" she asked. It was obvious she didn't give a shit about what i was about to say.

"You know, before the party, you called me and asked me if I want to hang out with you, when you knew that I was having a party. And no, I know you didn't forget I was having a party." I explained.

She sighed. "Well, if I promised not to do it again, what would you say?" For one more time, I could see she was bored with the conversation and wanted to finish it.

And I knew se would win so…

"I'd say 'ok! That's a start.'" I said.

"Great!" she cheered and gave me my coffee. When he gave it to me, I saw something in her hand. "New tattoo?" I asked.

She sighed again, acting like she didn't want to know about it. "Yeah, kinda…"

"What is it?"

She showed it to me. They were three 6's. "Oo-kay, that's weird."

"Yes, it is."

"You've changed your mind? You don't want it anymore?"

"Kinda."

"Whatever. When you decide, tell me." I said. She kept staring at the screen, which was turned off.

"Hey, you _can _get over it you know. It hurts, but I don't think you have a problem." I said.

"The movie started." She answered.

"What? You think you will hurt?"

"Hannah, just watch the movie already."

"Whatever."

We didn't talk about it the rest of the night.


	10. Oh well

_Some boys were talking outside junior high school, about first day at 7th grade._

_Among them, a shy boy, with brown hair and green eyes, was new at town so he didn't talk much. His name was Joseph and was talking at Lucas, the first friend he had at his new school._

_Some meters from there, a bunch of girls were gossiping. They all looked fascinated about their new school. Expert from Delia. She was staring at Lucas and his new good friend and her eyes looked like flames. Literally. They must die, both of them. Then she turned at her best friend Hannah, when she heard that her best friend said_

"_The guy with the green eyes near to Lucas is cute."_

'_Too bad' Delia thought 'she has to die too. And I just thought I was having fun with her. Oh well.'_

_She was sure her thoughts will come true one day. And they did. _

_Well, not all of them._


	11. We were hanging out with Lucas

Suddenly, it was May.

Really, I don't how fast the next months passed. Like it was yesterday when me and Joseph invited Lucas and Delia at the fair.

Like someone was messing with time or something.

When I told that to Joseph, he said that I was going to miss high school and I realized how fast time goes when you don't want something to end. Well, he had a point, although, I hate high school.

Delia didn't say anything. Wow, lucky me, what a nice best friend I have.

These months she became more and more serious. She never had time for anything. She spent more time alone, disappeared somewhere in this world. Well, not far from five or so blocks anyway.

Another weird fact was that Lucas was about to get killed like five times in one day. Two times, a car popped out of nowhere and almost hit him. One time, some weirdoes shot us stuff. On fire. Screaming "Die!" and other lovely words. But Lucas wasn't hurt, or burnt or anything, although he was closer to these guys. The other time, another weirdo shot us with a gun. Ten times or so? I don't mind. But we had no scratch. And how can that be possible? We were the people who psycho was trying to shoot.

Or maybe…

"Why would a person shoot us?" Joseph asked me. I had no idea.

We were at my room after hanging out with Lucas. I was lying at my bed and he sat at a chair.

"How about the kids? Or the cars?"

"Okay, do you realize how many cars exist in New York city? And a lot of kids these days are having fun doing things like that." He explained. It was true.

"Just, lots of unexplained happened lately."

"Like?"

"You know, in October, with the pigeons and the ravens?"

"It was one pigeon and a lot of ravens."

"Whatever. Then, everytime we go out someone does something like shooting us bullets or things on fire and stuff."

"Hey, cool down! That's happening like a week or so."

"Three weeks."

"Two weeks."

"Fine. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, but may I ask you how you connect this with the birds."

"They happened this year."

"Thank you very much." He said ironically and came to sit near me at the bed. "I mean, hello! This year happened a lot of things!"

"Like?"

"I turned eighteen, it's out graduation year, it's our second year of relationship, the fair got lot more interesting…." He explained.

"I don't know but since October, you know, when we got at the fair with Lucas and –" I said and suddenly froze. I just had a really…interesting feeling that…

"What's the matter?"

"What if I told you that had to do with Lucas and Delia?"

"Okay, I can handle just one more of your theories."

"It started at the fair where Lucas and Delia were met. After that, the birds appeared."

"Yeah?"

"People don't attack us when we hang out. People attack us when we hang out with _Lucas_."

"Okay, you're telling me that Lucas and Delia is the reason _we _were almost killed by cars and syches?"

"Didn't you realize that Lucas was never cut or burnt or hit?"

"Your theory is crazy."

I sighed. Maybe it was.

But why there was a voice in my head saying _"You are right."_?


	12. It's Him Hannah

"Hey Delia."

"What to you want?"

I was talking to Delia outside her door. She was angry I was interrupting her from something she wouldn't tell me.

"Just to hang out. It's been time that you don't answer my phone or you're busy. Do you wanna hang out?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Busy with something I can't …wait, come in." she had idea. Oh my God.

Nothing was changed at her house from the last time I saw it. Except that there were like four dogs in the living room. They were just the dogs I hate: big, annoying, and noisy. These kind of dogs attack me when they see me (that's why they are annoying), but these dogs just looked at me. With a deadly look. I would think I'm crazy for thinking that but I was starting to think animals can talk to you.

I followed her to the basement.

There was only a statue of Jesus Christ, in the cross. Delia spit at it.

"Why do you have this in your basement?"

"Because I hate Jesus Christ. And I want you to follow me."

"Follow you?"

"Do you remember Damien Thorne?"

"Yeah. Kinda. He was supposed to be the Anti-Christ."

"He was. And I am his daughter."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, but…what are you talking about?"

"I have to continue what my father left me to do."

"Which is…?"

"Kill Son of God and make all people believe in our true master, Satan."

"And…what do you want from me?"

"To follow me. To be my helper. Something more than a disciple."

"How can I be your helper anyway? I don't even agree with your ideas."

"It's not that hard to be my helper. Do it like Dean did."

"Dean?"

"Didn't you say you know about Damien Thorne?"

"Yeah, but not the details. Who is Dean?"

"His helper. You should know his work. I'll inform you lately."

"And you said Jesus Christ is on earth. How come noone knows about him?"

"Well, people don't, but you do."

"No, I don't."

"It's Lucas, Hannah."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I know you have been attacked when you were near him. I organized these attacks."

"Why?"

"Because he is Jesus Christ!"

I was silent for some moments. Then I shouted.

"I am not helping you!"

"Yeah, right. Hannah, you can say no. You can't leave."

"Really? Watch me!" I said and run upstairs, then out from the building. The dogs barked and almost broke the windows behind me. I didn't care.

The only thing I was thinking is that the things about the Christ and Satan might be real and that that Dean sound way familiar.


	13. Realize

I called Joseph.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Where and when?"

"In 10 minutes, at the church."

"Okay. See you."

"Wear your cross."

"Okay."

Joseph didn't come. I waited for half an hour.

I couldn't believe he left alone now. But I couldn't stay there for much longer.

I should tell someone.

There was noone at the church, except some old ladies. I got into the confessional.

After a while the parson got in.

"I don't really know if I have something to confess."

The parson remained silent.

"An hour ago, she told me that she wanted me to follow her to Satan's road. She thinks she is daughter of Satan…no, she thinks her father was the Anti-Christ and that she has to spare Satanism to the whole world. I don't know why I'm here. I just needed to talk to someone and I was so freaked out to go home or anywhere else but here. I'm sorry if I wasted your time, goodbye." I said and got out.

I saw the parson near me. "Who is your friend?" He seemed serious.

"Her name is Delia York." From his face I realized that he knew her.

"So it's true. She is the one." What was he talking about?

"I need to talk to someone before I talk to you again. Until then, beware!" he said loudly. I saw Joseph getting in the church.

"Sorry I'm late but Deli found me and…"

"She told you about…"

"Satanism."

"What did she tell you?"

"Not much. I left as soon as possible. Again, sorry I was late."

"It's okay." I said and hugged him. "She's horrible." I cried hard. Joseph got me out of the church and drove me home. Then, he helped me go upstairs to my room.

Although I couldn't think of that, I slept almost immediately.


	14. At the hospital

The next thing I remembered, I woke up to the hospital.

I was alone, my bed and my chairs near me were empty. I tried to move, but I realized my left hand was on a plaster. So did my left leg. What the hell happened?

The door opened. My mum got in. "Sweetie! You are awake!" She came close to me and hold my right hand. She was smiling, but I could see she was crying before. She had a scratch at the chick.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Darling, don't you remember anything?" she said and started to cry again. She kept crying when dad and Joseph got in. After I hugged them-as much as I could-I asked again.

"After Joseph left you home, you were acting like insane. You scratched the doors, you were screaming. When I got in, you tried to hit me, but you only managed to make this scratch because you…you fell down the stairs. All the stairs…" my dad said. I looked at Joseph. He shook his head. We both had an idea of whose fault is that.

After an hour, my parents left and I was alone with Joseph.

"That girl's insane." Joseph mumbled.

"She's not insane. Everything Delia told you it _is_ true."

"How do you know?"

"When I reached the church I got to the confessional. I told the parson the entire story and he seemed…how to say it? He seemed scared or something."

Joseph remained silent. So did I for some minutes. Then a nurse got in and said that Joseph must leave.


End file.
